Rubias en la cama arena y hoja
by Tianx
Summary: Temari y naruto en la cama :3


Naruto caminaba por la calle y chocó contra Temari.

"Hola, Temari." Naruto dijo a la mujer mayor.

"Hola, Naruto." Temari sonrió con su sonrisa ingeniosa.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así?" Naruto dijo que no había visto a Temari desde la celebración de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi luego de la derrota de la Akatsuki.

"Claro que lo tiene." Temari respondió.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje a Lady Hokage y volver a casa en breve." Dijo Temari.

"Oh, pero he oído que una gran tormenta está viniendo pronto. Usted puede comprobar quiero en un hotel o algo así." Naruto advirtió.

"Oh, voy a estar bien." Temari dijo con confianza.

"¿Está seguro?"

"Llámalo intuición femenina. Catch ya later." Temari dijo mientras se alejó.

"Si tú lo dices, supongo." Naruto dijo mientras continuaba su camino y saludó a la gente que lo felicitó al día durante su victoria sobre Madara / Tobi. Al caminar, Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en las nubes en busca de color gris oscuro y se sentía la luz asperja viene del cielo.

" _Esa debe ser la tormenta. "_ Naruto dijo al chorro a casa a su apartamento y mucho más tarde se asomó a la ventana para ver las fuertes lluvias saludando desde el cielo y que pronto se convirtió en granizo.

" _Espero que Temari está bien. "_ pensó Naruto antes de oír el timbre de la puerta y la abrió para ver Temari, quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza con agua y se veía congelado hasta los huesos.

"Temari, ¿estás bien?" Naruto gritó mientras agarraba a la mujer mayor y la mantuvo cerca de él antes de cerrar la puerta.

" _Por Dios. Justo antes de que pudiera decir algo también. "_ pensó Naruto Temari antes de la guió hasta el sofá y se puso una toalla sobre su hombro y él la sentó sobre sus rodillas con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su forma de congelación, lo que no hizo Realmente molestarla tanto como ella sabía que Naruto sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla.

"Temari, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que ya te habías ido." Dijo Naruto.

"Al parecer me fui antes de la lluvia comenzó a caer y así me di cuenta de que no iba a hacer que volver a casa a tiempo y sin la lluvia torrencial me." Dijo Temari.

"No es que yo quiero que te vayas ni nada, pero ¿por qué no te quedas con Shikamaru?" Naruto preguntó Temari y sólo se burlaba.

"Por favor, que bien podría quedarme con un zombie muertos vivientes. Todo lo que él hace es dormir y quejarse." Dijo Temari.

"Bueno, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quisiera." Dijo Naruto.

"Gracias." Temari sonrió y Naruto sonrió mientras ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, que estaba bastante caliente para ella y que por lo menos hizo su cara se siente más caliente, incluso con la ropa mojada. Naruto mantuvo sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella y se alegró de no coger un resfriado y se sentía seguro de que ella había elegido el lugar perfecto para alojarse para escapar de la lluvia.

"Te importa si uso el baño?" Dijo Temari.

"Por supuesto." Naruto respondió como Temari bajó de su regazo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se cerró la puerta.

" _Estoy encantado de ayudar a salir. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella y Gaara. "_ Naruto pensó para sí mismo.

Temari estaba de pie en la ducha con los brazos contra la pared con vapor caliente sintiendo hasta el cuarto de baño y disfrutar del agua caliente corriendo por su forma, una vez congelado, sonriendo en la felicidad.

" _¡Maldita sea! Me olvidé de decir algo sobre la ropa. "_ Temari pensó, ya que sólo vino a la mente que ella nunca llegó a agradecer a Naruto para cuando salvó a Gaara o el tiempo que salvó a ella ya su escuadrón en la reciente Guerra Shinobi.

Entonces, tuvo una idea que ella sonrió y dejó la ducha.

_Acerca de algunos minutos más tarde_

Naruto seguía sentado en el sofá y miró a la tormenta que había empeorado y se veía en la puerta del baño abierta para ver Temari salir del baño, aunque sólo podía ver su silueta.

"Hey, Temari, ¿te sientes mejor?" Naruto preguntó Temari y rió.

"Ven y descúbrelo." Temari dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Naruto y se levantó del sofá y la siguió cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

"Uh, Temari?" Naruto dijo que Temari encendió la lámpara que le permitiera obtener una buena mirada en ella y lo único que llevaba era una pequeña toalla reveladora y se sentó a su lado.

"Naruto, es hora de que te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho tanto para Gaara y yo." Temari dijo seductoramente mientras se movía a sí misma junto a Naruto y él se sonrojó mientras él no podía apartar los ojos de contemplar cómo era amplio seno del arena-kuniochi.

"Bueno, si te gusta, bien, pero ayudar a los dos era lo suficientemente bien." Naruto dijo antes Temari abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta y de buena gana lo dejaron caer.

"Sí, pero este concepto de intereses. ¿Qué es lo que usted, Naruto-kun?" Temari dijo Naruto y se perdió en sus pensamientos acerca de ella. Si alguna vez le dijo a nadie que no la encontró atractiva, sabía que estaría mintiendo a sí mismo y lo hizo pensar en el Jounin arena era muy atractivo. Aunque no creo que jamás tendría una como esta, que no iba a perder y Temari probablemente era la mujer perfecta.

Era inteligente, fuerte, y sobre todo atractiva, tanto en apariencia y personalidad, y desde que ella se acercaba a él, no había ninguna que pudiera decir no, incluso si Kankuro y Gaara hizo algo en represalia a la desfloración de su hermana mayor, aunque aunque Naruto pensó éste probablemente sería más comprensivo y menos de una amenaza. Después de mucho pensar en las consecuencias potenciales que podría enfrentar, decidió Temari fue mucho la pena.

"Bueno, está bien." Naruto respondió como Temari luego dejó caer su toalla, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo atractivo. Tenía el estómago completamente plano sobre una cintura curvilínea que se formó caderas llenas y los muslos tonificados pero algo carnosos y un culo deliciosamente regordete con él y por si fuera poco, sus pechos eran tan amplio y redondo y los exquisitos ojos verdes oscuros celebrado algunos verdaderos deseos en ellos.

" _Mierda, ella es caliente. "_ pensó Naruto.

"Temari-san ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba inmóvil en su forma sexy como ella a horcajadas sobre él y sus pechos colgaba justo sobre su pecho.

"Usted no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, Naruto. Sólo di lo primero que viene a la mente." Temari dijo seductoramente mientras colocaba su mano sobre su corazón y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Temari.

"Claro que sí, Temari-hime." Naruto dijo Temari y aceptó el título y la besó en la mujer de más edad. Sus labios eran tan suaves y ella pensó que era un buen besador, aunque no tenía idea de que era la primera vez que había besado a una mujer y sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre sí.

Rodeó sus manos en la espalda mientras se lo devolvió y ojos verdes oscuros miró con pasión en los ojos azul zafiro y Temari sintió que algo crezca por debajo de su entrepierna.

" _Esto va a ser divertido. "_ La mujer rubia pensó mientras la mano entre sus piernas y su mano se reunió el bulto en sus pantalones y ella empieza a deslizar sus manos lentamente por ambos lados en miembro de Naruto, lo que permite que se quitara la camisa y tirar a la basura.

Temari abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Naruto y su miembro erecto inmediatamente sobresalía los pantalones y Temari rompió el beso para lamer sus labios al ver como Naruto se quitó los pantalones y se los deslizó hasta el suelo y la mujer de ojos verdes, luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, intercalando su miembro entre ellos y luego ahuecó los pechos amplios y se quedó paralizado al oír su gemido antes de bajar su entrepierna debajo de Temari y rápidamente intercala su miembro entre su culo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿qué vas a ...?" Temari comenzó a decir antes de que Naruto comenzó a empujar su polla endurecida entre sus nalgas y ella gimió mientras Naruto yacía de espaldas y siguió a apretar sus pechos y las frotó.

"Sólo el calentamiento." Naruto dijo con voz ronca mientras la suave piel del culo de Temari sofocó su virilidad mientras ella gemía en la dureza de su miembro y empezó a moler el culo de su miembro mientras amasa los suaves montículos mientras presiona sus dedos en la parte inferior de su pechos. Temari se sonrojó y siguió para moler su entrada trasera con su coño mojado como resultado.

Temari arrancó su culo alrededor del miembro de Naruto que estimuló su virilidad y los dos gimió Naruto acarició sus pechos y apretó sus manos en la suavidad de las órbitas y se dio cuenta de su entrada, ahora húmeda y una mirada casi cruel apareció en su rostro mientras se lanzado una de las tetas de Temari y entró lentamente dos dedos en su entrada de lleno de calor y se sentó y la besó de nuevo y empezaron lenguas duelo.

Con la boca, el coño y el culo todos ocupados por Naruto, se alegró de que se supo su placer tan bien y ella ha cumplido todavía trabajando por las caderas.

_Ella es tan caliente! "_ pensó Naruto mientras empujaba su polla entre sus nalgas y sus dedos retorcían dentro de su feminidad húmeda y ella rompió el beso a gemir como ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y sus bromas continuó cuando comenzó rozando sus labios sobre los su cuello para dejar besos leves en ella.

Temari seguía funcionando sus nalgas sobre el miembro de Naruto con ellos se deslice hacia arriba y abajo de su virilidad endurecida y trabajó su polla intercalado entre ellos mientras se quedara movió los dedos dentro de su calor.

Naruto llevó sus labios a la clavícula de Temari y comenzó a roer en él mientras sigue buscando a tientas su pecho y acariciando sus entrañas calientes mientras ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se aferró a él con fuerza mientras continuaba empujando entre sus nalgas que mantenían su miembro erecto y en toda la fuerza, mientras que él continuó con su digitación de su coño.

Temari gimió cuando ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto mientras sus dedos se clavaron en sus túneles inferiores y pronto trajo sus labios a su cuello, donde inició una nueva serie de picar que tenía la intención de ella dando un Hicky.

La feminidad de la mujer rubia empapada dedos de Naruto como él los movió dentro de su humedad y se sostuvo la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pechos antes de que él comenzó a lamer el medio de su pecho con la otra mano que serpentea alrededor de su espalda baja para agarrar el culo, lo que le permite a tientas ella.

Los dedos de Naruto digitación profundamente en el núcleo húmedo de Temari y ella gimió cuando se sintió cerca de venir, pero ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre rubio estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ya que su polla se retorcía entre sus nalgas.

Temari aún funcionaba su culo regordete alrededor del miembro de Naruto y todavía mordisqueó sus dientes en el cuello y empezó a frotar su pelo de punta en sus pechos sólo para burlarse de ella y dio sus frutos mientras ella gemía en voz muy alta y le sonrió a esto.

Pronto, ella gimió cuando ella llegó en los dedos de Naruto y sus jugos salió corriendo por su lado y él se liberó un segundo más tarde cuando llegó a la cabeza de su miembro situado entre el culo de Temari y que sólo añade más razones para ella a gemir como ella sintió el fuerte impacto de su polla desatando sí. Cum splatted dentro culo de Temari y cayó hacia adelante sobre Naruto mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él se llevó la mano empapada de líquido a la boca y la limpió con la lengua.

"Temari-hime, que el sabor tan delicioso." Naruto felicitó a la mujer rubia antes de besarla y ella sostuvo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras el semen goteaba de entre su culo hacia abajo sobre su regazo, mientras que algunos de su esperma todavía emergió de su polla.

"Ahora te toca a ti, Naruto-kun." Temari seductor ronroneo y los dos ninjas estaban en frente de la cama junto con Naruto de pie frente a ella mientras ella se arrodilló frente a él. El hombre rubio hizo un gesto a Temari y ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella agarró la polla de Naruto que empezar a masturbarse mientras sostenía sus bolas en la otra mano y jugueteó con ellos. Temari acarició la humanidad en su mano con Naruto de pie inmóvil mientras ella se maravilló de lo difícil que sentía, a pesar de que sea difícil no es tanto debido a su todavía saber cómo se sentía cuando iba entre sus nalgas.

Teniendo esto en mente, Temari seguía acariciando su miembro mientras corría sus dedos a través de su ballsac en la mano antes de que ella trajo su cara más cerca de él, lo que le permite tener en su boca, mientras que Naruto se estremeció ante lo caliente la boca sentía mientras lamía la parte delantera de su miembro mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza y metió en su boca con cuidado. La boca de Temari quedó como estaba mientras ella chupaba miembro de Naruto como él envió a su longitud hinchada en su entrada oral, mientras la saliva caliente empapó su polla y la calidez de la misma mantuvo su miembro fuerte y estimulada.

Temari entonces hizo algo inesperado ahuecando sus pechos y envolviéndolos alrededor de la empuñadura de Naruto, que gime en la suavidad de los montículos de carne sentía sobre su polla mientras él empujaba en ellos. La hembra rubia sonrió ante esto mientras Naruto comenzó empuje en los pechos que sujetaban su polla dentro de ellos como los pezones erectos frotan las venas de la humanidad.

Naruto tomó la mano de la cabeza de Temari y se centró más en sus golpes en las esferas suaves masajes mientras su virilidad y la boca del kuniochi hicieron los empujes más la pena. Temari celebró sus pechos juntos de la antigüedad del hombre rubio mientras se frotaba los orbes juntos en ella antes de que ella le tomó la boca de ella a soplar sobre él, el aire de la respiración fresca golpear la polla de saliva cubierto de Naruto y haciendo temblar como resultado.

Temari comenzó a lamer la cabeza de la polla de Naruto, mientras que la empuñadura de empuje entre su escote que se frota sobre ella y Naruto gimió la mujer sonrió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su polla. La sensación de los senos suaves condujo Naruto loco como él ayudó a Temari celebrar los grandes montículos juntos mientras golpeaba su palpitante a través de los montones de carne que mantienen su miembro en el interior, mientras que los pezones endurecidos Pleasured las venas musculares que rodean.

Cálida lengua de Temari se humedeció la parte superior de la virilidad de Naruto mientras buscaba a tientas sus pechos al mismo tiempo ayudar a ella en que los unía en su longitud que la guió a través de la escisión con los orbes constantemente rebotando en su longitud como chorro a través de sus grandes pechos mientras ella lamió la cabeza de ella para mantenerla estimulada.

Naruto gimió cuando la boca de Temari tomó su polla y él nuevamente se estremeció ante lo caliente la boca estaba en el interior mientras empujaba con cuidado en su entrada oral, mientras ella chupaba todos sus movimientos sin dejar de hacer sus pechos rebotan en su miembro se burlan.

La lengua de Temari giró alrededor de la longitud de Naruto hasta que gimió cuando toda su boca tomó en la medida de su pene como sea posible mientras él lanzó su semen dentro de su boca. Cum de Naruto salpicó todo el interior de la boca de Temari y ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras tragaba algo del semen antes de tomar su boca fuera de ella y algunos cum bajó por su pene y en el escote profundo que lo sostuvo. La cara de Naruto se rompió en alegría pura como su semen perdía en los pechos de Temari y ella una vez más lamió la cabeza de ella antes de quitar los pechos de ella y de pie.

Al minuto siguiente, los dos se sentó en la cama haciendo antes Temari hizo Naruto se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie para estar delante de él, mientras que de espaldas a él. Miró de nuevo a asentir y sonreír a Naruto mientras él le devolvió el gesto y ella respiró hondo antes de sentarse en su regazo, tomando su erección en su condición de mujer y tomando su virginidad como resultado. Temari jadeó con lujuria a la fuerza con Naruto sintió dentro de ella antes de que ella trabajó sus caderas para moler su dura longitud en el interior de su cuerpo.

Naruto gimió mientras empujaba en las paredes que calienta su pene rozaba y Temari gimió mientras descansa su culo en su regazo para moler su polla dentro de ella a fondo, ya que fue enviado tronando en su coño.

Temari gimió mientras Naruto dio un poderoso humanidad en su condición de mujer húmeda y él gimió ante lo caliente que se sentía en el interior, mientras ella hizo lo mismo con la forma en que su pene estaba en el interior. El hombre rubio gimió cuando Temari muele la polla que se sacudió en ella y gimió mientras sus grandes pechos empujaron cada vez que ella montó su longitud golpeando.

Ojos verde oscuro de Temari empezaron a llenarse con la lujuria y ella se sonrojó fuertemente como Naruto golpeó contra las paredes calientes de carne que sofocó su miembro con gusto. Culo regordete de Temari golpeó contra el regazo de Naruto como su polla chorro en su núcleo para mantenerla despierta y trabajando sus caderas para moler la paliza miembro en sus paredes calientes.

Naruto se quejó en voz alta antes de que él se acercó y agarró la cintura de Temari mientras empujaba su polla adelante en su condición de mujer mojada que se sentía tan fuerte en su longitud con las manos que sostienen en sus lados antes de mudarse a su estómago para hacer círculos alrededor de ella antes de mudarse a su las manos hacia arriba para la Copa tetas balanceándose de la rubia mujer.

Naruto gruñó con voz ronca cuando ahuecó los pechos y comenzó a acariciar en sus palmas mientras Temari todavía cabalgaba longitud de su nuevo amante en conjunto completo con sus movimientos con sus embestidas que penetran su condición de mujer, ya que se golpeó con su ballsac agitado también. Temari gimió y luego cayó hacia atrás, su espalda en el pecho de Naruto con su polla aún enterrada profundamente dentro de ella.

Naruto se frota las tetas de Temari juntos y él amaba lo cálido y tierno que sentían en sus manos mientras que la mujer de ojos verdes se resistió sus caderas en respuesta a todo esto. Temari agarró las sábanas de la cama y se aferró a ellos con fuerza mientras la polla de Naruto se estrelló en su condición de mujer de apriete que muele y Naruto no estaba seguro de qué parte de ella se sentía mejor; sus pechos o el culo regordete que estaba golpeando contra su regazo.

De cualquier manera, Temari que estaba disfrutando del sexo, tanto que cayó hacia atrás y la espalda se reunió el pecho de Naruto. Eso no impidió que Naruto para nada porque aún se sacudió su polla profundamente en la condición de mujer de Temari y el mismo fue para ella como ella se las arregló para trabajar en su condición de mujer alrededor de la longitud del macho rubio antes de que ella cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia él y hacer besar gestos hacia él.

Naruto puso sus labios sobre los de Temari y las dos rubias besó como la mujer de ojos verdes, consiguió su culo en su regazo mientras sus lenguas se encontraron a luchar entre sí. Temari abrió las piernas más amplio y aún resistió sus caderas mientras ella gemía en la boca de Naruto con su hombría golpeando en su centro, sus senos rebotando juntos en las palmas de Naruto mientras se abría la entrepierna chocaron el culo.

La excitación de Temari se disparó alto como la longitud de Naruto metió directamente en el coño y golpeó con su polla en la calidez que lo mantuvo tanto estimulado y motivado mientras se frotaba las grandes orbes juntos desde que se dio cuenta de que la mujer rubia creció más fuerte en su longitud cada vez que acariciaba su pechos.

Naruto Temari y aun sus lenguas batalla como la penetró una última vez y ella separó los labios para gemir tan fuerte como pudo mientras su condición de mujer se cerró sobre su virilidad, haciéndole gruñir cuando desató su blanco, semillas de color crema en su interior y el cum tiro directamente en su vientre. Las dos rubias gimió cuando lanzaron antes de comenzar a jadear ya que ponen sus cuerpos sudorosos aún antes jugos interiores de Temari y semen de Naruto llegó salían de su condición de mujer antes de que ella se bajó de él y se quedó junto a él para besarle la mejilla en el momento siguiente.

"Parece que tomé la decisión correcta la decisión de permanecer con usted, Naruto-kun." Dijo Temari.

"Bueno, Temari-hime, no hay ningún problema en absoluto. Me alegro de que estés aquí." Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Temari y la mantuvo cerca de él.

"¿Quieres un poco más?" Temari preguntó después se dio cuenta de miembro sigue erecto Naruto.

"Ya lo creo." Naruto dijo como una referencia a su anterior cita y Temari reído de esto como ella lo recordaba diciendo la línea tan bien cuando eran niños y un momento después, Naruto se quedó con Temari delante de él. Temari levantó la pierna derecha y la puso en la cintura de Naruto para que pudiera ayudarla a levantar la otra pierna, encerrándolos en la cintura que le permitirá agarre el culo.

Temari se levantó a sí misma un poco y hundió su condición de mujer por la longitud de Naruto. Entonces comenzó a reiniciar sus embestidas como Temari se resistió sus caderas una vez más como su amante se agarró el culo de un equilibrio perfecto.

Temari gimió y apretó sus pechos balanceándose contra el pecho de Naruto como ella se aferró a él con fuerza mientras tronzado sus caderas en sintonía con sus golpes ya que estrelló su humanidad en la mujer de más edad que ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzó a mordisquear en su cuello mientras él enviado su polla en su calidez mientras buscaba a tientas su culo que también se utiliza para ayudar a equilibrar ella en su miembro erecto. Naruto le besó la nuca de su amante mientras él continuó golpeando con su longitud rígida a mujer apretada de la mujer rubia con el tanteo sin fin de su culo que golpeó en la entrepierna.

Temari gimió al sentir la longitud palpitante libras de Naruto profundamente en contra de sus túneles interiores y el placer que le daba era más que una motivación para seguir sus largas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. La pareja se quejó en la dicha mientras se aferraron el uno al otro.

"¿Estás seguro de que mi culo, ¿no, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Temari.

"Oh, sí. Tengo algo en la tienda para que después de esto." Naruto gimió en respuesta y Temari sonrió en respuesta mientras descubierto lo que la rubia más joven había reservado para ella culo tenía que ser algo que sin duda disfrutar. Naruto golpeó a través de los pliegues de Temari e hizo gemir mientras sentía su lengua lamiendo la parte de atrás de su cuello al tiempo que mordisqueaba el cuello también. Pechos de Temari se frota contra el pecho de Naruto y disfrutó de la sensación de los orbes suaves balanceándose contra su pecho y comenzar mordisqueando la misma área que terminó lamiendo, dejando un chupetón en el cuello.

La mujer rubia se sacudió sus caderas al unísono con el empuje de Naruto y finalmente dejó un chupetón en el cuello como él acababa de hacer antes de que se enfrentan entre sí, los ojos azul zafiro brillante mirada perdida en los verdes oscuros como los dos labios cerrados, una vez más. Naruto y las lenguas de Temari se repitieron su duelo por el dominio, mientras la rubia hombre sintió el culo a su amante tortazo contra su regazo mientras su polla se estrelló contra su humedad.

El rubor de Temari se mantuvo en su rostro mientras Naruto estrelló su polla en ella y sus grandes pechos sacudía contra su pecho mientras se ahogan en retorno y las dos rubias se besaron mientras sus lenguas-que buscan calor escanean la boca del otro. Naruto y Temari gimió cuando vinieron con ellos se separaron los labios que apretar los dientes como entrañas de la mujer rubia en espiral alrededor de la erección se celebró en el interior, teniendo en otro chorrito de semen dentro de ella.

Temari gimió al sentir el semen salen de ella y por goteo a la baja, mientras que Naruto jadeaba de lo bueno que el sexo se sentía mientras se agachaba para permitir a su amante para desenvolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Temari yacía de espaldas en el suelo, jadeando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras Naruto se sentó a su lado, con su erección como estaba.

"Entonces, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Temari.

"Sí, Temari-hime?" Naruto dijo mientras le sonrió.

"¿Qué tienes en la tienda de mi culo?" Temari dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Yo estaba pensando en dejar que lo tienes ahí. Si quieres, claro." Naruto y dijo Temari sonrió ante esto.

"Me encanta." Dijo Temari.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, vamos." Temari dijo y Naruto sonrió en respuesta mientras se ponía detrás de ella y la agarró por los codos. Naruto suspiró y puso su polla entre las nalgas de Temari y lo frotó contra su ano como lo hizo antes. Temari se mordió el labio inferior mientras Naruto se frotó la polla entre sus nalgas antes de tomar una respiración profunda y deslizó su miembro en su culo, su polla casi desapareciendo en su trasero completo.

Temari gimió con fuerza en el dolor antes de que Naruto gimió ante lo apretado el culo sentía y él dejó escapar un gruñido ronco antes de que él comenzó a golpear con ella. Su culo comenzó a contraerse alrededor de su miembro mientras se hundía en ella y la arena kunoichi gimió mientras su cuerpo se estremeció de placer cuando la polla de Naruto se estrelló en el culo que aplaudió junto a su socio, ya que introdujo en ella. Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió de felicidad pura de cómo trasero apretado de Temari sintió mientras golpeaba a ella mientras él se aferró a sus codos y su cuerpo siguió su cada empuje que sus pechos se balanceaban sobre el suelo.

El rostro de Temari formó en verdadera lujuria mientras sus ojos a medio camino se volvieron blancos y el rubor que tenía ocupaban la mayor parte de su cara mientras ella gemía de lo fuerte que Naruto se sentía en el interior de su trasero mientras ella se enfrentó a sus caderas contra él y la rubia masculino sonrió cómo culo de su amante caliente y apretado resultó ser. La feminidad de Temari giró mojado de empujes de Naruto se cierran de golpe en el trasero como su propietario castigó por su recto antes de soltar los codos y se apoderó de su estómago por un tiempo para deslizar su mano derecha hacia arriba de sus pechos se mecen a la taza mientras la otra mano señalado a su condición de mujer.

Naruto sonrió forma errática respiración de Temari se apartó de sus fuentes de excitación adicional de haber sido afectado cuando estaba todavía un poco encorvado como la rubia masculino tronó su polla en su culo aplaudir la mejilla y él gimió de placer en los montículos traseros dio una palmada en su miembro. Temari pensó miembro de Naruto en su culo sintió bien versado sus caderas contra él en una lucha de la velocidad que tenía el mismo resultado: la polla palpitante en su culo. Naruto dedos en el coño de Temari que todavía mojado de su sexo reciente y gruñó mientras acariciaba su monte palpitante de carne que sacudía en su mano mientras ella comenzó a acariciar su monte gratuita.

Temari todavía se estremeció ante la polla de Naruto golpea en el culo mientras su coño se volvió húmeda de su digitación de las caricias de sus pechos y los dos se quejó con la rubia acariciando el pecho de la arena kunoichi hombres y hundió los dedos en su calor que se estaba convirtiendo más húmedo de duración de Naruto paliza en el culo. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido ronco en la parte trasera regordeta aplaudiendo juntos en su longitud que la mandó embestir en su recto y Temari gimió cuando ella se sentía a punto de venir.

Naruto notó esto y siguió embistiendo su polla en el culo de Temari, mientras estén versados caderas que éste renunció a la rubia de ojos azules es el vencedor mientras gemía con ella antes de que él entró en el culo mientras enterrando toda su miembro dentro de ella e hizo la soltara sus fluidos internos de un segundo después de eso.

Temari gimió mientras se acercaba y ella juró que vio las estrellas estallaron de repente en frente de su cara mientras ella jadeaba de cuán caliente está el cum combinado sentía como empezó a gotear de su trasero y el coño. Naruto jadeó antes de soltar Temari antes de sacar su polla empapada de su cuerpo mientras ella lentamente se puso de rodillas y se acostó a su lado con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro antes de que ella le sonrió a su amante y él hizo lo mismo. Temari se sentó a lamer la polla de Naruto limpia del semen antes de que él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama y los dos estaba allí, ya que finalmente se dio cuenta de que la tormenta se había instalado.

"Espera un momento, Naruto-kun." Temari dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo antes y ella abrió la ventana para convocar a una paloma antes de escribir una nota rápida y la puso alrededor de la pata del ave antes de enviarlo a la noche.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Naruto preguntó Temari cerró la ventana y las cortinas un poco.

"Yo envío de una carta a Gaara para decirle que voy a estar aquí unos días más hasta que el desierto se seca." Temari explicó que ella volvió a la cama y se acostó al lado del hombre rubio y los dos se acurrucó entre sí y lo miró a los ojos el uno al otro con amor.

"Temari-hime, quiero tener otra ronda de la mañana?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Me encantaría, Naruto-kun." Temari dijo antes de los buenas noches


End file.
